The story of us
by MixedWriterDreams
Summary: What happens when A 4th generation Elemental comes to whitechaple? She immedietly catches the gangs eyes. What happens when a suprize meeting sparks a friendship between Ethan, Benny, Rory, sarah and the girl?


Hey, Im Isabelle Rose but I prefer to be called Bella. Im 15 years old and I have long brown hair and blue/green eyes. I have a secret. I can control most of the elements. Fire, Ice, Earth, Water, Wind, Light and Darkness. I know its hard to belive but My great great grandmother was a wickin other known as a good witch. Her name was Maria. But if im going to tell you how i got my powers I have to do this right.

_It was 1930 Maria Rosa recently turned 15, Strange things have been happening to her. One day she wandered through the woods. Something ran at her. She raised her hands and the thing was blasted into nothing. she saw something that suprized her. pure light shot out of her hands. She backed into a tree and suddenly the tree had vines with flowers on it. She defenetly was At a loss of words. Years passed. She learned she had the powers of Earth, Light and water. She fell for a dashing man Named Alex Di Angelo. They got married in the spring of 1936. After about a year Maria learned she was pregnant! In the autumn of 1938 Nicole Di Angelo was born. Maria and alex thought she was an angel sent from above Like all new parents. Maria kept her powers a secret from her daughter obviously trying to protect her. _

_Then when Nicole turned 15 in 1943 She noticed she had Ice powers. Her mother was happy that Nicole was gifted like she was. None less than a year later Nicole Met a Man named Cameron Chase. She fell In love with him almost instantly. He felt the same. They were wed in Autumn 1945. After a few years Nicole noticed something. She got tested and learned that she was Pregnant! Cameron and Nicole were Overjoyed. After 9 more months Nicole gave birth to Elisabeth Chase. The little girl was different than most of her family. While Her grandmother Maria had long brown hair, Her grandfather Alex had Blonde hair And her mother and father had Brown hair She had Pure black hair. It was Quite a suprize to the family. Elisabeth grew up quietly but she always was the odd one out. _

_It didnt seem to bother her much. She took her extra time to study and she was extremely brilliant. When she was 15 she didnt notice her powers yet. She was walking through the woods one Afternoon and something jumped out at her. She threw up her hands and suddenly a bright red ball of heat and darkness shot out killing the suprizingly large bear. She was so suprized she ran home to her family. Maria and Her mother Nicole explaned that they had the powers of the earth And All elements. One dark October night Elisabeth was wandering around. She ended up bumping into a man. He apologised immedietly. He Introduced himself as Nico Valdez. Elisabeth hung out with Nico for a while and soon enough he proposed to her. _

_They got married 1964. Elisabeth and Nico Lived happily. In Elisabeths Late 20's she finally got pregnant. She Gave Birth To Piper Valdez. Piper had long brown hair and green eyes. Unlike both her parents. Piper grew up fast. She was smart, Brave and Beautiful. On her 15th Birthday She blew so hard the cake flew into the wall. After lots of tests they learned she had Wind and Earth powers. It was extrodanary. A fourth generation has powers as strong as the other three generations. Piper met a young man named Jason Rose. It was love at first sight. They got married less than a year later. Then a year after that Piper Gave birth to a Little brown haired Blue eyed Baby Named Isabelle Rose. Isabelle grew up slowly._

_When isabelle was 13 her powers appeared. She had every power that the women in her family ever had. Then it happened. When she turned 15 Her mother and father were killed in an accsident. She moved in with her Still living Grandmother Elisabeth. There moving to a new town called white chaple..._

Yep. Thats my familys life Of the women in our family has continued this book. We all write it in third person Point of view. So I guess you know a lot about me already. Tomorrow is my first day of school at the Whitechaple highschool. Lets hope i dont embarass myself enough.


End file.
